


Блюз перекрёстков

by yolo_jackie



Series: Long hard road out of Hell [1]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads, Leviathans, M/M, demon!Sebastian, hunter!Artie, hunter!Blaine, medium!Kurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке "кроссовер с СПН. Себастьян - демон, желающий заполучить душу Блейна или Курта (выбор автора), и предлагающий исполнение всех желаний за нее".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блюз перекрёстков

**Author's Note:**

> Название из одной из серий 2-го сезона СПН.

На самом деле, у демонов перекрестка не так уж много свободного времени. Серьёзно, вы себе даже представить не можете, скольким идиотам не терпится продать душу, а уж какое количество бумажной волокиты следует за каждым контрактом! Но именно за свободное время Себастиан так любит свою работу.  
Он выбирает тело тщательно — так иные дамочки готовятся к первому свиданию — и не то что бы ему нравилось сравнение с бабой, но стоит признать, что аналогия верна.   
Каждый демон начинал когда-то слабой, во всех отношениях неприятной тушкой, именуемой человеком; Себастиан — так давно, что не помнит практически ничего, и у своей новой шкурки он перенимает всё, чего ему не хватает: теперь он терпеть не может галстуки, пение а капелла и сочетание красного и синего. Да, надо бы взять на заметку и спросить у парня на досуге, что за странный набор антипатий.

Себастиан осторожно стучит в дверь мотельного номера; он, разумеется, мог бы войти и без этих глупых человеческих расшаркиваний, но Андерсон — охотник, а это значит, что пристрелить демонское отродье спросонья с него вполне станется.  
Андерсон открывает молча, но с ножом наперевес, мрачно зыркает на Себастиана исподлобья. Смайт тут же нацепляет самую широкую улыбку, на которую только способен, лишь бы позлить Андерсона.  
— Смотрю, ты рад меня видеть, — замечает Себастиан, когда улыбаться становится больно.  
— Заткнись и проходи уже, — ворчит тот. — Несколько простых правил, пока я сплю: сидеть тихо, не издавать никаких посторонних шумов, красными глазами не сверкать, руками ничего не трогать, не руками — тоже, — уточняет Андерсон, видя, что Себастиан открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Не летать по комнате черным дымом и только вздумай выпить бутылку коньяка, которую, готов поспорить, ты уже выискиваешь взглядом, я добавил в нее святой воды. Проверять не советую.  
— Зануда, — скорбно резюмирует Себастиан, удобно устраиваясь в мягком кресле. — Спокойной ночи, детка, я буду охранять твой сон.

Из-под одеяла слышно фырканье, а обзору доступна только торчащая кудрявая макушка, и Себастиан жестоко обманулся бы, мысленно назвав Андерсона милым, потому что, во-первых, этот милашка только что выматерил его и приказал не пялиться, а во-вторых, кому как не Смайту знать, насколько остры зазубрины на ноже, который Андерсон прячет под подушкой — ведь этот нож оказывался в опасной близости с его горлом чаще, чем самому Себастиану этого хотелось бы.

— Андерсон. Андерсон! — строя забавные, по его мнению, рожицы, ноет Себастиан. Он честно дал Андерсону три часа, но, серьезно, больше молчать он не может.  
— Чего тебе? — нехотя приоткрывает глаза тот и устало вздыхает, глядя на Себастиана.  
— А хочешь десять лет?  
— Не хочу, — отрезает Андерсон, переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в подушку.  
— Да ладно тебе, Андерсон, ты все равно столько не протянешь. Охотники долго не живут, ты же в курсе, — пожимает плечами Себастиан и выжидающе смотрит на него.  
— Не испытывай мое терпение, — угрожающе начинает Андерсон, но потом понимает, что все еще лежит мордой в подушку, и таким образом устрашающего эффекта не добьется, поэтому переворачивается обратно на спину. — Тебе ли не знать, что демоны живут не намного дольше?  
— Ну не скажи, — возражает Себастиан, — у нас есть целая вечность.  
— А у меня есть Кольт, — двигает бровями Андерсон, — хочешь проверить, надолго ли хватит твоей вечности?  
— Нет, я, пожалуй, пас, — ворчит Себастиан в ответ и на какое-то время затыкается.   
— Сегодня разве не очередь Курта тебя терпеть? — осведомляется Андерсон через несколько минут, когда понимает, что заснуть больше не удастся.  
— Скорость твоих мыслительных процессов, Блейни, не может не радовать, — ухмыляется Себастиан, сверяясь с часами на левой руке. — Я тут уже сколько околачиваюсь, а ты только заметил, что у нас изменения в графике?  
— Не у нас, а у тебя, — недовольно поправляет Андерсон. — Я сейчас вообще не должен наблюдать твою наглую морду. Тебе совсем-совсем нечем заняться?  
— Этот ублюдок начертил ловушку перед дверью и обсыпал все входы солью. И ничего смешного! — восклицает Себастиан в ответ на неприличный хохот Андерсона.   
— Ты ему не нравишься, — просто констатирует факт тот. — И, должен сказать, я его понимаю.  
— Нежная фиалка Хаммел, — фыркает Себастиан. — Да если бы не его гипотетическая польза — какая, кстати, от него вообще польза? — я бы ему давно кишки выпустил.  
— Нежная, как ты выразился, фиалка Хаммел — один из лучших медиумов в Штатах. Он впереди тебя на несколько шагов. Ему ты тоже десять лет предлагаешь?  
— Нет, ему я просто обещаю, что когда он попадет на дыбу, будет не слишком больно.  
— Немудрено, что он не соглашается, — хмыкает Андерсон. — Ты уверен, что с таким подходом звание лучшего работника месяца все еще за тобой?  
— Это что, татуировка? — сощурив глаза, меняет тему Себастиан, склоняя голову набок и разглядывая набитый рисунок, защищающий от одержимости, на груди Андерсона. — Это оскорбляет меня до глубины души!  
— Имеешь в виду, если бы она у тебя была? — уточняет тот. — И хватит пялиться, сколько можно повторять.  
— Вот и незачем постоянно мне об этом напоминать. За жадность и расизм попадают в ад, между прочим.  
— Валяй, пожалуйся на меня Кроули, — пригласительным жестом указывает на дверь Андерсон. Себастиан деланно обиженно поджимает губы и молчит до самого утра.

Спросили бы его полгода назад, что он думает о сотрудничестве с людьми, Себастиан ответил бы в нецензурных выражениях и перерезал бы любопытному глотку. По его мнению, именно такая реакция — единственно верная и, к тому же, невероятно концептуальная. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер: король Ада Кроули делит песочницу с левиафанами, поэтому таких вот альянсов с людьми в последнее время просто не счесть. Его приставили к чокнутому охотнику с семейными проблемами и совершенно невыносимому медиуму; Себастиан не любит называть их разномастную компанию командой, но, по сути, другого слова-то и не подберешь. Иногда к ним присоединяется еще один охотник по имени Арти (потому что охотники не бывают бывшими); парень — колясочник, поэтому физически толку от него, конечно, никакого, но зато во всем, что касается поиска информации, он гений.

Они играют на опережение: Хаммел словно настроен на частоту левиафанов. Практически все его крупные видения связаны именно с ними, а бытовуху Себастиан не считает, тем более что ему кажется, что знать наперед, когда какая-то скотина собирается расколотить твой любимый сервиз, к примеру, — неплохая компенсация за старания на благо вселенной. Они с Хаммелом невзлюбили друг друга с самого начала: может, потому что Хаммел видит его истинное лицо, может, потому что двум сучкам тяжело уживаться на одной территории, Себастиан не знает. Но вечера, которые ему приходится проводить в доме Хаммела, неизменно проходят в упражнениях в сарказме; если бы человеческое тело имело саркастическую мышцу, у Себастиана уже был бы лишний трицепс, это точно.

С Андерсоном отношения складываются получше. Он хоть и опаснее на порядок, но и приятнее. Себастиан часто думает, что ему не стоит по-своему привязываться к человеку, готовому пустить ему пулю в лоб, но он не шутит, когда утверждает, что охраняет сон Андерсона а уже одно то, что Андерсон позволяет ему это делать, говорит о многом. Когда по графику очередь Андерсона, как он выражается, терпеть Себастиана, они смотрят ужастики, поглощают фастфуд, запивая его спиртным разного градуса. Несколько раз за вечер Себастиан предлагает Андерсону заключить сделку, те же несколько раз тот наседает на него, прижимая демонский нож к глотке и шипит что-то про «никогда больше», а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, возвращается к просмотру фильма и до самого его конца атакует Себастиана снарядами из попкорна.

Они втроем обсуждают детали следующей операции: в рядах левиафанов замечена смута, которую, впрочем, очень быстро подавили, но несогласных всегда можно обнаружить и склонить к сотрудничеству. Себастиану интересно, как это — забрать душу левиафана, а не человека, и на мгновение его глаза вспыхивают алым. Хаммел отшатывается от неожиданности, Андерсон только качает головой. Себастиан принимает виноватый вид, но знает, что Хаммел все равно видит черную морду и пустые глазницы, а Андерсона такой пантомимой не проведешь.

Их прерывает звонок Арти, и Андерсон переводит его на громкую связь.  
— Блейн, — голос Арти странно скрипит, — со мной только что связался старый знакомый… В общем, в Висконсине была крупная заварушка, и Купер… Погиб на охоте. Мне жаль. — Андерсон бледнеет, но, сделав глубокий вдох, говорит:  
— Скажи, пусть оставят все, как есть. Я заберу… тело, — и отключается.

— Блейн, прости, я должен был увидеть, должен был знать, прости меня, — тараторит Хаммел, но Андерсон лишь тяжело опускает руку ему на плечо, взглядом прося замолчать.  
— Это не твоя вина, Хаммел, — резко отзывается Себастиан, даже не глядя на него, и обращается к Андерсону. — Езжай. Мы обо всем позаботимся, на охоту вместо тебя может пойти Хадсон.

Андерсон благодарно кивает обоим, подхватывает ключи от машины и куртку и уходит, осторожно захлопнув за собой дверь.

*

В этот вечер Себастиан пьет в одиночестве.  
Он не знал Купера лично, тот охотился отдельно — однажды разругавшись с младшим братом в пух и прах, он уехал и больше не возвращался, но для Андерсона все равно был всем, и даже большим.  
В дверь стучат, и Себастиан скрипит зубами: таблички «не беспокоить» кому-то, оказывается, мало, и он чувствует в себе желание преподать неизвестному пока идиоту кровавый урок.  
— Смайт, открывай! — а, это Андерсон вопит по ту сторону. — Я сейчас вышибу дверь!  
— Иду-иду, — ворчит Себастиан. — Как ты узнал, где я? Хотя, можешь не отвечать, по глазам вижу, что Хаммел сдал. Виски будешь?   
Андерсон утвердительно кивает на все вопросы сразу.  
— Ангелы улетели. Все до единого покинули землю, — негромко говорит он. — Ты знал?  
— Нет, — отвечает Себастиан, отпивая из своего стакана.  
— Врешь ты все, — возражает Андерсон.  
— Вру, — покладисто соглашается Себастиан.  
— Ты можешь его вернуть? — отставив в сторону выпивку, напрямую спрашивает Андерсон. Себастиан давится глотком виски.  
— А тебе так хочется лицезреть меня и на том свете? Я польщен.  
— Можешь или нет?   
— Могу, — вздыхает Себастиан. — За определенную плату я могу все, ты же знаешь.  
— Тогда давай. Я хочу, чтобы мой брат жил.  
— Ты не подумал, — а вот это плохой знак, потому что он — демон перекрестка, и должен прыгать от радости, когда такой экземпляр, как Андерсон, стремится продать ему душу, а не отговаривать его. Звание лучшего работника месяца Себастиан теряет мгновенно — по крайней мере, в собственных глазах.  
— Я подумал, — рычит Андерсон в ответ, — я, блядь, очень хорошо подумал, пока перевозил остывшее тело брата из ебаного Висконсина сюда, так что прекращай строить из себя психоаналитика и делай то, чего тебе так давно хотелось!  
— Хорошо, — немного помедлив, соглашается Себастиан. — Один год и жизнь твоего брата. Такова сделка.  
— Один? — вскидывается Андерсон. — В последний раз, я припоминаю, было десять.  
— С последнего раза многое изменилось.   
Вот так, Смайт. Реабилитуйся. Вспомни, кто ты на самом деле. Вспомни, что твоя душа давным-давно сгорела.  
— Хорошо, — серьезно кивает ему Андерсон. Себастиану хочется вломить ему за то, что он соглашается так легко.

Целуя Себастиана, Андерсон вцепляется в него так сильно, словно от этого зависит всё, и отстраняясь, вопросительно смотрит на него.  
— Так должно быть? Я не чувствую никаких изменений.  
Себастиан только закатывает глаза.  
— Эй, я ведь не сердце у тебя отобрал, а всего лишь получил право на твою душу. Но, если хочешь... Закрой глаза. Приложи ладонь к сердцу, вот так.

Андерсон устало садится обратно в кресло и, закрывая на несколько секунд глаза, выполняет указания Себастиана, который знает: сейчас Андерсон чувствует, как где-то в дешевом гостиничном номере на окраине города, где оставил брата, Купер делает свой первый новый вдох.


End file.
